Hostages
by Sealion Razowski Joker
Summary: Un Medicomage renommé, Harry Potter, est choisi pour opérer le Premier ministre du monde Sorcier. La veille de l'intervention, sa famille est prise en otage par une équipe menée par un ancien Auror, troublé par la maladie de son épouse, Draco Malfoy. Les kidnappeurs exigent de lui que le Premier ministre décède durant l'opération en échange de la vie de sa famille. [Slash-Drarry]


**Résumé** :Un Medicomage renommé, Harry Potter, est choisi pour opérer le Premier ministre du monde Sorcier. La veille de l'intervention, sa famille est prise en otage par une équipe menée par un ancien Auror, troublé par la maladie de son épouse, Draco Malfoy. Les kidnappeurs exigent de lui que le Premier ministre décède durant l'opération en échange de la vie de sa famille. [ Drarry. Slash. Post-guerre. Violence. Inspiré de la série Hostages!]

**Disclamer**: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, je me suis inspirée de la série "Hostages", créée par Alon Aranya, Omri Givon et Rotem Shamir.

**Note de l'auteur:** Cette histoire se déroule à NOTRE époque ! Dumby , Fred, Lupin et Tonks sont morts. Sirius est vivant. Post-Guerre.

**Chapitre 1**

Harry porta à ses lèvres un mug en porcelaine où s'étalait une photo de Ginny. Il but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. Onctueux, mousseux, avec une pointe de sucre, le liquide était tout bonnement somptueux. Le brun ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement. Puis il reposa sa tasse en un geste doux et calculé. Il avait magiquement modifié le mug, afin qu'une photo animée de sa femme s'y affiche. Elle lui souriait donc, resplendissante, dardant son regard bleuté sur lui, blême de fatigue. Le travail à St-Mangouste l'oppressait,l'écrasant de fatigue. Deux grosses cernes mauves soulignaient son regard d'émeraude, lui soutirant une partie de son éclat. L'ancien Gryffondor avait dû opérer un homme, hier. Une opération risquée, qu'il avait mené à bien. Longue et angoissante, elle l'avait affaiblie et fatigué, et il ne se rendait au travail que grâce à un effort de volonté qu'il aurait lui-même qualifié de surhumain.

Il se traina donc laborieusement vers la salle de main, arborant une mine déconfite. Une douche à la fois brève et glaciale lui permit de se réveiller correctement, et de le revigorer par la même occasion. Il enfila un jean et un débardeur noire. Une tenue décontractée, en somme. Il enfilerait sa blouse une fois arrivé à l'hôpital. Pour finir, il se regarda piteusement dans le miroir, et son regard étincelant fut très vite attiré par la cicatrice trônant sur un coin de son front.

Lorsqu'il avait réduit Lord Voldemort à l'état de confettis, il s'était senti apaisé, reposé. Mais très vite, il avait sombré, comme beaucoup d'autres à l'époque. La mort de Fred l'avait tout particulièrement affecté, et la tristesse incommensurable de son jumeau l'avait brisé. Inconsciemment, Harry culpabilisait pour tous les morts qu'avait engrangé la Guerre. Il se sentait fautif, regrettant d'avoir mené certains de ses plus proches amis à une mort quasi-certaine. La mort de Lupin et de Tonks avait alourdi son désarroi, le plongeant dans une terrible dépression. Hermione avait alors prise des mesures radicales et l'avait pratiquement traîné de force voir un psychologue Sorcier de renommée mondiale. La profession de ce dernier était soumise à des règles strictes, et il lui était donc formellement interdit de dévoiler l'identité de son patient, qu'il soit aussi célèbre que monsieur Potter ou pas. Et alors que ce dernier affichait un rictus mi-railleur, mi-méprisant à chacune de ses séances, assuré qu'elles ne mèneraient à rien, il fut surpris de constater que de fil en aiguille, sa douleur s'apaisait. Doucement, sûrement, légèrement. Mais elle s'apaisait, et le résultat satisfait ses proches, notamment Hermione, enjouée à l'idée de retrouver son meilleur ami. Mr. Offman, son psychologue, lui répétait inlassablement que la fin de cette Guerre ne pouvait être qu'inéluctable, et qu'il n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher, bien au contraire.

Cette _légère_ thérapie dura deux longues années, durant lesquelles Ginny ne cessa de le soutenir, le protégeant des médias et des curieux. Lorsque Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu réapparut, trois nouveaux magazines s'immiscèrent dans le monde magique, en plus du Chicaneur et de la Gazette du Sorcier. Et c'est ainsi que son joli minois se retrouvait, souvent contre son gré, à la une des couvertures. On y étalait sa vie privée, on le harcelait, le photographiait, lui et Ginny à son insu et surtout, surtout, de terribles rumeurs circulaient à son sujet. Des rumeurs bien évidemment inventées de toutes pièces, ayant pour seul but d'apaiser la soif de ragots des Sorciers. Harry essayait de s'en formaliser le moins possible, dorénavant. Essayait.

Une fois prêt, il dévala furtivement les escaliers, s'engouffra dehors, parcourra quelques mètres et transplana, sans jamais se douter que cette journée chamboulerait définitivement sa vie...

**…**

Harry travaillait dans une aile de St-Mangouste, spécialement réservée à la médecine Moldu. Effectivement, peu après la fin de la Guerre, cette spécialité s'était installée, avec beaucoup de scepticisme, certes, mais elle avait sa place dans le monde Sorcier, le brun en était à présent persuadé. Potions et Magie réglaient de nombreux problèmes mineures, comme les entailles, les hématomes, les griffures, et même quelques maladies avancées. Néanmoins, toutes ces méthodes restaient impuissantes face aux différents cancers et tumeurs atteignant les sorciers. Les chimiothérapies qu'exerçaient les médecins Moldus sur leurs patients restaient pénibles mais bien plus efficaces, et les Sorciers s'étaient résolus à l'accepter, s'empreignant de leurs méthodes. Une nouvelle spécialité Medicomagique était née.

Harry aurait souhaité suivre les traces de son père et devenir Auror. Néanmoins, la Guerre l'avait bien plus affecté et traumatisé qu'il ne l'avait à l'époque imaginé et il avait dû se résoudre à abandonner cette voie. Il avait essayé ! Là n'était pas le problème. Il avait étudié un an à l'école d'Auror, où Maugrey enseignait. Malheureusement, chaque nuit, les yeux carminés de Voldemort le terrassaient, et ses cauchemars s'étaient accroissés en matière de violence au fil des mois. Pour son bien, il avait douloureusement abandonné son projet pour se ranger du côté de la Médicomagie. Quoiqu'il arrive, il voulait se rendre utile, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ayant vécu onze longues années à l'abris du Monde Sorcier, Harry avait pût acquérir de nombreuses connaissances bien plus rapidement que les autres, et avait donc réussi ses études avec facilité, se créant une place définitive et admirée au sein de St-Mangouste.

**…**

Une bruine glacial fouettait le visage du brun tandis qu'il s'engouffrait furtivement à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, aisément caché grâce à de nombreux sorts. Il salua quelques uns de ses collègues, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter, Milicent Bulstrode le percuta.

-«Excuse-moi, Harry ! S'exclama t-elle, quasi-hystérique.» Son ami la saisit par les épaules et lui intima doucement de se calmer.«Les Aurors soupçonnent un acte de bioterrorisme, mais je...

- .. Attends, attends, l'interrompit le Médicomage, les sourcils froncés. Tu veux bien reprendre depuis le début, Mili' ?»

La jeune femme soupira et ferma les yeux. Elle semblait paniquée. Cette expression rappelait à Harry celle que lui même avait eu en apercevant la jeune femme, mourante, alors qu'il venait d'abattre Voldemort. En évitant un sort, Milicent avait chuté en arrière, et une pointe métallique - que les armures de Poudlard avaient habituellement - s'était enfoncée dans sa poitrine, évitant miraculeusement ses poumons et son cœur. Elle n'était vivante que parce que Harry avait retiré ladite pointe, sourd à ses suppliques douloureuses, avant de s'occuper de la plaie. Ensuite, un Médicomage expérimenté l'avait pris en charge. C'est en venant prendre des nouvelles de la jeune Serpentard qu'une amitié, solide, puissante, s'était nouée entre eux.

-«Les patients affluent, dans notre secteur, reprit-elle plus calmement. Leurs symptômes sont pour l'instant dénués de toute magie, alors on nous les a envoyé. Le truc, c'est que tous se connaissent. Il n'y a pas spécialement d'affinités entre eux, mais ils affirment s'être vus. Dans un parc de Soho. Ils sont tous tombés malades le soir même. Les Aurors soupçonnent donc un acte bioterroriste, s'étant déroulé donc dans le fameux parc, et ils insistent pour interroger les patients. Ils ne comprennent pas qu'ils sont physiquement et mentalement trop affaiblis pour pouvoir divulguer ne serait-ce qu'une information utile. J'ai besoin d'aide.»

Harry contourna son amie et fila comme une flèche, son regard d'émeraude brillant de colère. Lorsqu'il déboucha dans l'aile dans laquelle il était affecté, il pût effectivement constater qu'une dizaine d'Aurors rodaient dans les couloirs, sur les nerfs. Vigilance constante. Le brun avait l'impression de se retrouver face à _quinze_ Maugrey. Ô joie.

Finalement, il pût s'en débarrasser, après de longues et lentes négociations, avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'une des victimes. Elle gémissait, livide, secouée de soubresauts inquiétants. Couchée dans un lit d'hôpital, la jeune femme semblait en proie à une douleur incommensurable. Harry s'en approcha et saisit le dossier de la patiente.

.

_Nom : Herman_

_Prénom: Emily_

_Âge : trente-quatre ans._

_Situation médicale : non-contagieuse._

_Sorcière de sang-mêlé._

_Rapport: Madame Herman est arrivée ce matin, dans un état que l'on ne pourrait qualifier que de pitoyable. Elle suait à grosses gouttes et crachait du sang. Après avoir été prise en charge pas quelques Medicomages, de nouveaux symptôme apparurent : forte fièvre, muscles endolories, cauchemars, déshydratation de la muqueuse buccale... Les Medicoma_ges _l'envoyèrent dans l'aile Medicomagique réservée aux maladies Moldus, où elle fut prise en charge_ _et..._

_._

-«Monsieur Potter ?»

L'intéressé sursauta et jeta un regard torve à l'Auror campé à sa droite. Ne les avait-il pas tous viré, par Merlin ?

-«Je peux vous aider ? Interrogea poliment le Médicomage, son dossier à la main.

- Nous devons parler. Immédiatement. Suivez-moi, je vous prie.»

**…**

Harry se retrouva donc au ministère de la magie en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, perplexe. L'Auror l'accompagnant n'engagea pas la conversation une seule fois, s'attardant seulement sur la cicatrice du Médicomage. Irrité, celui-ci voulut lui lancer quelques remarques cinglantes à la figure, mais son air grave l'en dissuada rapidement. Après avoir traversé un dédale de couloirs, monté plusieurs volées de marches, s'être pris des avions de papiers ensorcelés dans la figure, Harry, grincheux, se retrouva devant... Le bureau du premier ministre ? Alec Brown avait été élu à ce poste important il y a de ça quelques années. D'étranges magouilles lui tournaient autour, hormis ça, il semblait plutôt clean et exécutait dignement son travail. L'Auror toqua et le silence se fit. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'entrouvrit et la tête de Parvati Patil apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Garde du corps des personnalités importantes du monde sorcier, la jeune fille, très jolie, était devenue célèbre. Elle offrit à Harry un sourire timide avant de se retourner.

-«Il est là, monsieur le Premier Ministre.

- Faites le entrer, faites le entrer ! S'enquit ce dernier.»

Aussitôt, elle congédia l'Auror tout en le remerciant, et invita Harry à entrer. Ce dernier, de plus en plus nerveux, obtempéra et se coula à l'intérieur de la vaste pièce. Alec Brown était un homme charismatique. Âgé de quarante-quatre ans, il possédait des cheveux d'un noir de jais et un regard ténébreux, imposant le respect. Le brun remarqua néanmoins que le teint du bel homme était cireux, et qu'il semblait encore plus fatigué que lui.

-«Monsieur Potter, dit-il d'une voix rauque.» il tendit sa main, que le Médicomage serra franchement.« Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer en personne. Vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui.

- Vous non plus, répondit Harry d'une voix douce.» Le premier ministre lui offrit un sourire poli.« J'avoue être perplexe quant aux raisons de ma présence ici...

- Asseyez-vous, je vous prie, ordonna Brown.»

Le brun obéit sans broncher et prit place sur un fauteuil de couleur pourpre. Le bel homme expira nerveusement, mais ne rejoignit pas le Médicomage.

-«Je suis malade, monsieur Potter, lâcha t-il.» Harry haussa un sourcil, inquiet quant à la suite des événements.«Une tumeur au poumon. Aucune solutions magiques n'a fonctionné. Je dois subir une opération. Lourde. Je ne veux pas vous apprendre votre métier, s'enquit-il. Mais elle est risquée, et votre renommé en matière de médecine moldu m'a convaincu.»

Harry retint sa respiration.

-«J'aimerais que ce soit vous, qui m'opériez, monsieur Potter.

- M'avez vous choisi pour mes... Antécédents, monsieur le Premier Ministre ? Ne pût s'empêcher de cracher Harry, sec.» Il regretta instantanément ses paroles, et ses joues s'embrasèrent.«Excusez-moi, je...

- Ne soyez pas désolé, le coupa Brown, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres. Je ne vous ai pas choisi pour votre nom et votre cicatrice, si c'est que vous insinuez.» Une nouvelle fois, Harry rougit, et baissa les yeux, penaud.«Je vous ai choisi pour vos aptitudes, vos miracles en matière de médecine.

- Êtes-vous au courant pour...? Hasarda le brun.» il avait, il y a un an de cela, commis quelque chose de grave au sein de l'hôpital.

- Ne parlons pas de cet incident, trancha sèchement le premier Ministre.» Harry acquiesça.«J'en suis à un stade quasi-critique, monsieur Potter. L'opération doit se dérouler demain.

- Pardon ? S'insurgea le brun, bien qu'honoré par la demande de cet homme si important. Je... Cette proposition demande réflexion, comprenez-moi... Vous êtes un homme important, s'il vous arrivait quoique ce soit, je serai immanquablement jugé, et condamné.

- Pourquoi se passerait-il quelque chose ?»

À cet instant, on toqua à la porte, et Parvati fila l'ouvrir.

-«Monsieur Nott est là, annonça t-elle.»

Le premier ministre eut une moue contrarié, mais ne renvoya pas le jeune homme. Il lui demanda de patienter un instant. Brown posa une main sur l'épaule du Médicomage et glissa un bout de papier dans sa poche.

-«Le numéro de ma secrétaire est inscrit sur cette feuille, expliqua t-il. J'ai besoin de votre réponse d'ici ce soir au maximum, monsieur Potter. Prenez votre journée, je préviendrai vos collègues.»

Harry acquiesça. Au plus profond de ses tripes, il sentait que s'il refusait, sa carrière prendrait définitivement un mauvais tournant... Et des rumeurs plus gênantes encore circuleraient à son sujet. Le brun en frissonna de dégoût, et se releva. Il serra la main du premier ministre.

La lumière provoquait des reflets rouge sang dans les yeux de ce dernier. Des yeux carminés. Un frisson horrifié parcourut l'échine du brun, et il tourna vivement les talons, oppressé par cette atmosphère. Il frôla Théodore Nott, et ce dernier lui adressa un sourire railleur. L'ex Gryffondor l'ignora et fit le chemin du retour dans un état limite amorphe. Les paroles du premier ministre lui revenaient sans cesse en tête, le rendant nerveux, stressé. S'il acceptait, il aurait la vie de cet homme entre ses mains. Qu'arriverait-il s'il commettait une erreur ? Harry n'osa y penser. Il se mît à trottiner, puis à courir, ignorant les regards interrogateurs posés sur lui, et s'empressa de rejoindre l'extérieur.

**…**

Il pleuvait dru, dehors, et Harry eut du mal à transplaner. Sa concentration ne cessait d'être dérangée. Finalement, il ferma les yeux et visualisa le perron de sa maison... La journée ne faisait que commencer, et il hésitait à retourner à l'hôpital. Milicent avait l'air perdu, et la soit disante attaque bioterroriste avait fait de nombreuses victimes. Il allait prévenir Ginny, en congé, et retournerait à St-Mangouste ensuite. Hors-de-question de s'autoriser une journée !

Arrivé chez lui, Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, détrempé. Une douce chaleur l'accueillit... Et un revolver, aussi. Braqué sur sa tempe, il dégageait une aura terrifiante, glacial. Le brun ne savait pas s'il devait se méfier davantage des armes Moldus que des baguettes magiques... Il se retourna lentement, les mains en évidences, et resta coi.

-«Potter, lâcha Draco Malefoy d'une voix traînante, froide. Je suis sincèrement ravi de te revoir. Pose ta baguette par terre. Essaies de réfléchir avant d'agir, pour une fois, où ta femme et ta fille paieront pour ta légendaire stupidité.»

**...**

**Ce chapitre vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en une petite review. À bientôt et merci !**


End file.
